Jacob and Renesmee: THE HONEYMOON'S OVER
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: This is my seaqul to Jaob and Renesmee's Story. I would like for you to read the first story before you read this one. Or you will be lost. The story starts were I ended in the first one. Come check it out! R/R and rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I bet you're happy about me starting a new story for Jacob and Nessie. This story is titled: Jacob and Renesmee: the Honeymoon's Over. I've been working on another story but I'm not getting many reviews as this one. So, I decided to start on the sequel. As always the first paragraph starts in Nessie's POV. Thank you for all of the reviews. Any questions just PM me or just review. BreakingDawn17.**

**Jacob and Renesmee: THE HONEYMOON'S OVER**

Chapter 1

Jake and I were at a gas satiation getting some food and gas. Jacob inside paying for our things; I still didn't know where we were going. But, I've noticed the signs saying _Airport 10 miles_. So, there is no chance that we were going to stay in Forks, Washington for our honeymoon.

While Jacob was still in the station Nessie decided to call Billy to check on the triples. She only pushed one number (Billy's house number was on seed dial). After two rings Seth said from the other line, "You've only been gone for twenty minutes Ness. Everything is fine. Leah has taken the kids to La Push."

Nessie smiled, "How did you know it was me?" Seth laughed, "Alice stopped by." Nessie had seen Jacob coming towards the car and said to Seth, "Hey well, I have to go. Jake's coming, I don't want him to see me on the phone. He's already told me not to call." Seth laughed, "Okay bye Ness." She snapped the phone shut before Jake opened the door.

Jacob came back two seconds later with food in his hands. Renesmee waited until the car door closed before she asked, "How long is the flight going to be?" He opened the brown paper bag filled with goodies, "Two or three hours I think. Our destination isn't that long. I think you will love it. Everyone of your family helped me with the honeymoon plans." Jake then handed Nessie some chips and a coke, "I know it's not that good. When we arrive to the surprise we can go hunting. This is just to hold you over. Personally, I prefer rabbit besides this junk food right now. I'm so hungry."

Nessie chuckled, "You usually eat junk food. I'm shocked that you don't want it." Jacob took a bite of his mini powdered donut, "By this time Sam, Quail and I are doing patrol. So, when we do we also go rabbit chasing, just to make it fun." Before Nessie started up with the next comment Jacob started up the car again and headed towards the

***

Airport. Two minutes pasted then Renesmee asked, "When do I start playing the beta role in the pack since we're married I'm part of your family now." Jake smiled at the word married, "I guess when we get back from our honeymoon. I mean, if you want to. There is also something's you need to learn."

Nessie's eyes went wide, "What do I need to learn? You and the pack have already told me about the legends and the stories. What else is there?" Jake put his arm around Nessie's shoulder, "Relax. You didn't let me finish. It is a tradition to tell the new beta all of the receipt secrets. Sue will have to tell you that not me. And, to show you how to do patrol, I will do that myself. We also do reports on how La Push is doing supernatural and non-supernatural that pretty easy."

Renesmee nodded trying to remember everything. Then they had reached the Airport. People were coming in and out so it took a while for them to get through to find parking garage. When Jake put the car in park and place a sign on the mirror he had gotten the three suite cases out of the trunk.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Also tell me what your protections are for this storyline. I would love to hear them. Thank you for your support, BreakingDawn17.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I just checked my mail and all of them were from . Keep them coming. Here is chapter 2 enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Jake and I were almost to the gate when I noticed that he didn't have all of the suite cases Jacob was missing three. I looked at him and said, "You're missing three suite cases. They're still in the car. What do you want to do? The plan is going to leave in a few minutes."

Jacob looked down at his hands and he realized that Nessie was right. He was missing three. A little worried that they would miss the plan Jake looked back at Renesmee, "Go to the front desk and ask when the plane is leaving, or if the plane as been delayed." Nessie nodded and started to go to the desk but then stopped in her tracks and walked back to Jake, "I don't know where we're going. So, you're going to have to ask." Jake said, "Oh, I almost forgot just wait here." Nessie nodded.

He walked over the receptions desk and asked the lady, "When is the plain that is going to New York leaving? The ticket says three o'clock." The young lady looked at her computer and said, "Your plane has been delayed until six thirty." Jake nodded, "Thank you." He ten walked back over to Nessie and said, "Our plane has been delayed til six thirty. So we have time to get the rest of the suite cases." Both Nessie and Jake went back to the car and retrieved the three suite cases.

When they reached the gate Nessie asked, "What are we going to do until the plain arrives?" Jake went into deep thought, "Well we need to call home and tell them that our flight as been delayed. I will call them." Jake searched through is pockets then found his phone, he dialed Edward's number.

After a few rings Edward said, "Jacob is everything alright? Alice just saw you and Nessie still sitting in the airport." Jacob sighed, "We had come just in time for the pain but it was delayed. Luckily, if it wasn't I would of forgotten Nessie's clothes. I would have left them in the car."

Edward chuckled, "But besides that everything is fine? When you get to Pennsylvania take Renesmee hunting it's making Bella worried that she didn't go this afternoon." Jake said, "I will, I'm getting a little hungry myself. Hey, tell Billy that Sam can bring the triples home. They should be in bed in a few hours. Also give them some formula they haven't eaten since lunch." Edward laughed, "You're acting like we haven't done this before but we have with Renesmee. I don't know how to mix up the formula so Carlisle will have to do it." Jake smiled, "okay. I will call you when we get there. Which should be in a few hours," They said their goodbyes and hung up on both lines.

When Jacob shut the phone Renesmee said, "I have a surprise for you when we get to where we're going." Jake looked at Nessie curious, "I hope its good." She lightly

***

Smacked Jacob on the shoulder, "You know it will be good. I promise. Renesmee then leaned in to Jacob to give him a kiss, "Right now you're the only thing that is good in my life. Besides the pack anyway, you know that I wouldn't have took over if you weren't around. Before you were born I thought that I was worthless." Renesmee leaned in closer to Jake's chest, "I love you."

It was two hours later before the plane arrived to the gate. Once everything was settled Jake and Renesmee sat in first class waiting for their night alone. While on the plane Jacob seemed nervous for some reason so Renesmee sighed and said, "You shouldn't be nervous. It's not like it our first time." Jacob blushed a little, "It's not that I'm just nervous to what you'll think about where we're staying. The other part I can't wait on." Nessie laughed, "At least I don't get tried easily. It's so late right now. I should be resting. But, I'm so excited!"

Jacob and Renesmee were laughing and joking around just passing the time. In the middle of that the other people on the plane were complaining about the noise. Then one of the airplane assistant walked up and said, "Excuse me but, I have received complains from the other customers. Saying that this part of the plane is too loud, So, I'm going to ask you and your wife to quiet down just a little." Both Jacob and Renesmee nodded. When the assistant walked away Nessie whispered, "I didn't think that we were that loud. Do you?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders and yond, I didn't think so."

Nessie sighed, "That's what I thought." And then she put her hand on Jacob's face, "You should sleep." He smiled a little, "I'm getting tired." Nessie turned off the lights that were above her and Jacob and said, "I should sleep too." After that Jacob and Renesmee dozed off to sleep.

**A/N: I would of down this chapter a littler longer then the first. But, I want to save the best for last. Hope that you like this chapter. I will update my Blood and Chocolate sometime today. If I get to, if I don't I will try tomorrow afternoon or in the morning. BreakingDawn17**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad that people are enjoying the sequel. Here is chapter three.**

Chapter 3

When we arrived to our destination Jacob carried me up the stairs to the one bedroom cabin.

It was noon or so before Jake and Nessie had arrived in New York. But they weren't staying in the city. They would be staying in a lodge in the mountains, "Jake! This is the so beautiful!" Jacob put Nessie down once they walked in, "Well, I thought you would want to go somewhere romantic and peaceful. Don't forget Alice and others helped too." Jake went back outside to get their luggage and Renesmee went into the bathroom to wash the sleep off of her face. Before Nessie found the bathroom she waited until Jacob came back with her toiletries and bags. Two seconds pasted and Jacob came in with their bags in hand, "I'm going to go to the bathroom to get washed up."

He nodded a nervous, "Alright, I guess I'm going to outside to see if I can sense anything I'm starving." Jacob walked out and Nessie went into the bathroom. When she locked the door Nessie took a deep breath to calm herself she thought, _"Why am I so nervous. It's not like we've not done it before."_ Nessie grab a wet wash cloth and put it over her face, "_Why am I so nervous? I guess because it's our first time as husband and wife?" _Nessie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face had a slight sparkle to it with the light shining over her; she still had the chocolate brown eyes that her dad always adored. And, Jacob's favorite her hair, the color had gotten darker since she had the triples just a few weeks ago. Before Nessie could look at her face Jacob knocked on the door, "Are you alright Ness?"

Renesmee stammered, "Ye—s, I am com–miming. Just give me a few minutes." Jacob opened the door and seen the worried expression on Nessie's face, "What's wrong?" Renesmee sighed and sat down on the toilet, "I'm nervous. I know it sounds stupid up I am. It's not like we've done it before. After all, we have kids!" Jacob laughed, "You're not the only one that is nervous." Nessie looked up at Jake, "I'm not?" He put his big hand on her face and said, "No. I'm nervous too. We actually get to express our fillings for each other when people now about it. It's not a secret anymore."

Renesmee smiled lightly her teeth sparkling in the light, "I guess your right." Then she changed the subject, "Did you find anything, Mountain lion?" Jake smiled too, "A few but not much, but it did find some rabbits that's about it. Carlisle packed some O negative blood for you if there are any problems. It's human of course." Nessie staggered while taking a deep breath, "I guess I can handle that. That just means that I'm going to have to be careful while we're here." Jacob put Renesmee in his arms and asked, "Are you thirsty?" She smelled Jacob's shirt and said, "A little…"

He carried Nessie in the one master bedroom and Nessie said, "But, I don't want some person's blood." Jacob looked at her confused, "Then what do you want?" She smiled seductively, "I want you." Nessie then crawled across the bed and kissed Jacob's hand and broke through the skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4. WARNING: BIG LEMON **

Chapter 4

I woke up from the sound of the birds chirping, and then I realized where I was. In the bed lying next to Jake, he looks to cute when he's sleeping. I kept my head on his shoulder stroking back and fourth on his chest. Enjoying this moment, being with the man that I will love for the rest of my life and then more…

It was sun rise when Renesmee started moving around and waking up. When she woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings then she had seen Jacob sleeping next to her. Her body in his arms Nessie smiled moved up a little so she could kiss him on the lips, "Baby, wake up. It's morning and I'm hungry." Jake moaned, "Five more minutes. You can wait that long can't you? Especially after last night…." Nessie giggled, "I guess I can snack on something in the kitchen and call Mom and dad to check on the kids."

Renesmee tried to move but it was hard. Jacob had a tight grip around her naked body, "I want you to stay beside me. I sleep better if you do." Nessie sighed annoyed, "Fine. Can you at least hand me one of the cell phones? They're on the night stand." Jake smiled happy with himself, "They're not on the night stand." Nessie looked around and seen that Jacob was right, "Where did you put them?" She then had got up out of bed with a sheet and tripped over the sheet and two small electronic devices laughing Nessie said, "Found our phones. Owe that hurt." Jacob then climbed over to Nessie and asked, "Are you okay Ness?" Still laughing Renesmee said, "Yes." Jacob was going to help Renesmee get back up on the bed but she pulled him down to her level.

Once they were both on the floor Jacob censured Nessie's lips and they kissed for a moment then Nessie said, "Hold on to that thought. I still have to call the house." Jake gently rolled off of Nessie and lied next to her waiting after Renesmee pushed the speed dial Bella picked up, "Hello?" Nessie smiled, "Hi mom." Bella happy to hear her daughters voice, "Oh, hi sweetheart having fun?" Renesmee chuckled, "Quite. So, how are the kids doing? Not growing fast I hope." Bella said, "Carlisle check on they're growth today and he said that they have started growing normally. But, they will start growing up a little faster once they reach puberty."

Renesmee sighed in relief, "So they will be normal for a while. That's great but Jake Jr. has already started phasing into his fur?" Bella said assured, "it's just showing that they will have Jacob's genetics and not yours." Jacob then looked at Nessie a little impatient she finally said to Bella, "Well, I'm glad to hear the good new about the triples. But, Jacob wants me." Bella smiled into the phone, "Alright sweetheart. We're here if you need us." Nessie said, "Okay. Love you mom bye." She had shut the phone and Jake started where he left off, "Now where were we?" Nessie leaned in and started to kiss Jake but then said, "Maybe we should get back on the bed. It's a little uncomfortable lying on a hard wood floor. Jacob stood up off the floor and picked up Renesmee in his arms locking his lips with hers.

Once they were on the bed Jake leaned into Nessie, "I love you Jake and I always will." He moaned with satisfaction, "I've loved you since the first time I'd laid eyes on you Ness." She grabbed the sheets on the bed they were molded into each other like a puzzle. Thirty minutes later both Jacob and Renesmee were looking at each other grinning, "Wow, Jake I didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled, "I've been holding that in for a long time. Even in the cave." She looked over to Jake and asked, "What do you mean you've saved it?" Jacob out of breath, "I just wanted it be special for you and for me. For the honeymoon, I wanted it to something different than the others." Nessie then leaned into Jacob's muscled chest, "I will never forget it. You're the only one that I've dreamed of making love to." He kissed the top of her head and said, "Me too."

Then the room became quiet all you could hear was the wind outside. It was around three o'clock in the morning when Jake asked, "Do you want anything to eat?" Renesmee slowly opened her eyes noticing the time on the alarm clock on the night stand, "Sure, I've not eaten since last night or the night before." They had put their robes on that were left in the closet and then went into the kitchen hand in hand. Jake opened up the refrigerator and asked, "Do you want chocolate cake or ice cream?" Nessie walked over by Jake, "What kind of ice cream is there? He smiled, "Your favorite Chocolate chip cookie dough or moose tracks." She looked in the freezer and seen her two favorite ice creams, "I guess moose tracks."

Jacob put back the cookie dough ice cream and grabbed two spoons in the drawer underneath the sink then Renesmee asked, "When do we need to go back. I mean the pack will need us sooner or later and the kids too." He opened up the Ben and Jerry's container, "A few more days unless you want to go back?" Nessie nodded in disagreement, "No, I want to go see the sights before we leave or go on a hike or something. I bet you've been dying to change into your wolf form." Jacob took a bite of the ice cream, "I'm not too worried about changing. There will be enough of that when we get home." Nessie put her spoon in the sink and said, "I'm a little tired are you ready to come to bed?" He took one last bite out of the container and yawned, "Right behind you babe."

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier with my blood and chocolate fanfiction. I just need to put more detail into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as I did writing it. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that chapter 4 was short I just wanted to put more detail into the story. Here is chapter 5 enjoy. And if there are any questions just review or send a private message. Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER expect for the triples :)  
Reminder: If you haven't read JACOB'S AND RENESMEE'S STORY you need to before you go much further into this storyline. **

Chapter 5

Jake decided to change into his wolf form when he finally received an update from Leah, "_Edward had talked to Charlie today and he said that the Forks Police Department is having wolf attacks again. Sam thinks its Dave you and Nessie need to come home and quick." _ Jake transformed into his human skin when he looked at Renesmee and said urgent, "Dave has come back and he's on a killing spree." Renesmee said going through the information that Jacob gave her, "But I thought you and I told him that he couldn't come back?" Jacob running Nessie behind him, "We did. But he wasn't really happy about it." Nessie quickly found her phone and dialed Edward's number, "Dad, it's me Renesmee is it true about Dave? He's come back?" Edward said seriously, "Yes, I'm afraid it is sweetheart." Renesmee started running in vampire speed, "Make sure that the kids are safe. Tell Alice and Jasper to take them out of state. I don't care how they do it just make sure that Dave doesn't find them."

Edward sighed, "We're head of you Ness. Everything is under control are you and Jake on the way home?" Nessie and Jake started packing when they reached the cabin, "Yeah, we're on way home. We should be home tonight at the earliest. Does Alice know where she and Japer are taking the children?" Edward didn't say anything on the other end of the phone instead it was Alice, "Renesmee are you and Jacob alright?" She took a deep breath calming down; "Everything is fine here. Where are you taking the triples me and Jake can meet you, Alice took a moment to think," Jasper and I are taking them to Phoenix. But, you and Jake can't meet up with us." Nessie asked confused, "Why?" Alice said flatly, "Sam wants you and Jake to go straight to La Push. Nessie, your beta now you have to take charge."Nessie smiled at the new title, "Thanks Alice for everything. I just want you to keep the triples safe that's all I'm asking."

After that Renesmee hung up her side of the line Jake still packing, "How could this happen? I mean I thought Dave understood the boundaries of the pack?" Jake sighed and walked over to Renesmee, "Dave just a wild man. I would have ended up the same way if it wasn't for you. Right now, I would probably be in the woods eating deer flesh. Forgetting about everything letting my wolf form take over, that's what Dave did he let his wolf instincts take over." Renesmee said tears in her eyes, "I just hope that he doesn't hurt the pack or any of my family. Jacob I'm scared…." Jake embraced Nessie, "I am too. Everyone is."

It was around midnight before they had reached La Push. Jacob opened the door and Billy asked, "I guess you've heard." He nodded, "Yeah. Leah had sent me an update this afternoon. How many has Dave killed?" Jared cut in, "Charlie said two teenage girls. But, Dave is still on the move. Sam and I have been doing patrol since we had received the news." Emily walked in the room, "So far he hasn't come near La Push. There is no sent of him." Jacob thought for a moment, "Jared and Embry will have patrol tonight and Seth and Leah will go with Nessie and me to the Cullen's along with anyone else. They too need protection." Then Renesmee asked Emily, "Where are Maggie and Sam Jr.?" Emily said, "They're with Alice and Jasper. Sam and I didn't want to take any chances." Nessie nodded understanding the feeling, "Is everyone ready?" The pack stood up waiting then Jacob added, "I will take Billy in the car. So, Nessie you're going to have to go through the woods. You, Seth and Leah know the short cut."

Once they knew the plan the pack went to where ever they were told to go. Renesmee, Leah and Seth were in the woods when Seth filled the silents, "It hasn't been this tense since your mom married Edward Ness. " Nessie kept walking, "Yeah, I've heard that story. But it's over now. Now we have to take care of this dilemma." Leah caught up to Nessie, "I agree."

Edward and Bella were standing on the porch waiting when Nessie, Seth and Leah came into view. It seems like they were on the watch too, "Nothing yet. But, Alice sees him but barely." Renesmee nodded and looked at Bella, "Were you this worried when the royal family came? I can only remember so much." Bella put her stone hand on Nessie shoulder, "Very. I just wish that you and Jacob didn't have to go through the same thing with your children buy without other vampires." Renesmee looked straight into her mother's eyes, "I should have killed him when I had the chance. But, I thought Dave had well intensions. Like Sam and the rest of the pack…"

Bella embraced Nessie, "I know sweetheart. I know." Edward just stood there listening for Jake or anyone that had information or if he could smell or hear Dave come near. Nessie whipped the tears away and looked at her father, "I don't think he will come tonight. Dave knows that we're on the watch." Edward still looking out in the darkness said, "I don't want to take any chances. When I see that mutt I'm going to kill him myself for coming back here. Dave failed his orders." Nessie sighed giving up and walking back into the white on white living room. She didn't stop to sit down on the couch instead Nessie walked to the window facing the driveway. Again, Renesmee was in deep thought worrying about her family and friends.

She thought to herself, "_What does Dave want? I mean, Jacob and I haven't done anything to him." _ Nessie sighed, "_Let see, Dave has just come back after years and years of not talking to his only son. Then he finds out that the Quileute pack as befriended with vampires. And, on top of that the leader had fallen for the vampires only daughter, me." _ Nessie started having tears in her eyes thinking that this problem what _all _her fault. Still deep in her thoughts Renesmee felt Jacob's warm embrace and he asked, "What wrong I haven't see you this unhappy since your dad said "No" to us dating." She turned around to face Jake and asked, "Do you think that this is my entire fault? I mean with Dave." He looked down at Nessie outraged, "Why do you say that. No it's not your fault."

Nessie sobbed crying again, "I feel like it is. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be back. I told you not to kill him. I should have listened to you. Maybe I shouldn't be your mate or wife. I'm a failure; I failed you and the family." Jacob put his hands in-between Nessie beautiful face and said, "You're not failure. I'm the one that imprinted on you five years ago. You're the one that is supposed to be my soul mate, lover and friend." Jacob didn't let Renesmee respond to his comment. They were locked in a kiss. Nessie's lips were slightly warm Jacob showed dominance his tongue opening Nessie lips. She urgently invited him in, both tasting each other. With this passionate kiss Jacob and Nessie were only concentrating on each other no one else, forgetting about their problems.

But it was quickly interrupted by someone Billy, "I think you should have waited for another week. You're all over each other." Jacob and Nessie unlocked the kiss both out of breath,"Uh, I'm sorry Billy we didn't know that you were there." Renesmee blushing; Billy said, "It's alright. I was told to come and get you Sam has a trial Dave is on his way here." Nessie nodded along with Jacob. They went back outside Sam angry, "Seems like he's been waiting all day for us. The trial goes into a circle. Starting at La Push and ending here." Jacob sighed, "We should get into our positions. Billy should stay in the house. We'll take Dave to the field to finish him off." Everyone nodded.

Once Jacob was ready he just waited and listened. If you listened carefully there in the forest Dave was coming closer Sam yelled, "Come out bastard. We know your there!" There Dave jumped out of the trees, "Ah, I see the whole gang is here." Dave looked around a little closer and said sarcastically, "Oh, but I see that two of the vampires aren't here and the children." Renesmee hissed her teeth gleaming in the moon light, "How dare you speak of _my _children like there meat! I should of killed you the first time you stepped foot on this property." Dave laughed, "You're too chicken to kill me. Too innocent, have to have your bloodsucker of a dad protect you." He laughed more. Renesmee ran in a flash inches away from Dave's face, fast and quick she scratched his already scared face, blood dripping everywhere, "Now try me!"

Dave looked at Renesmee in astonishment Jacob looking at her in shock. Renesmee said breathing heavily, "I'm stronger then you think." Dave still looking at the wet blood on his hands and then ran and punched Renesmee in the torso. Jake shaking quickly changed into his wolf form. He went for Dave neck and cutting off his air supply. Dave was to slow from old age and as quickly has Jake grabbed Dave's neck the quickly he lost conscience forever. Jacob let go if Dave and dropped him on the ground and ran over to Renesmee, "Come on. Don't die Nessie." Jacob started CPR and kept counting to three and supplying air over and over again. Two seconds past and she regained conscience coughing, "Is he dead?"Jacob looked up and smiled happy, "The hell he is."

**A/N: I hope this gives you a little scare but in the end Renesmee doesn't die. I have more surprises in the next chapter I know I'm being mean ;-) please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've not been updating since last month. I started to have problems with my left wrist. So, I couldn't go on the computer for about two weeks. But, no worries now, I'm going to be working on both my stories. Here is chapter six. Thank you for your patience, BreakingDawn17**

Chapter 6

I was in the bedroom when Rose came in with worry, "I am so glad that that mutt is dead I would of killed him myself once I seen you rolled up in a ball on the ground." I sighed, "Rose, it's over now so you can calm down." Rosalie started to put a pillow behind my back I protested, "No Rose. I'm fine I can get up. Jake is putting this way out of proportion."

While Nessie was getting out of the bed little Jake walked in the room, "Mommy, Are you going to be okay?" Renesmee smiled, "Yes sweetheart, I'm going to be fine." Little Jake smiled real wide, "Good, because I was hoping that you would want to go hunting with me and daddy." By the time little Jake said "Hunting" Jacob walked in and said to Jake Jr. "I thought I told you to stay out of the room mister." Jacob Jr. had said trying to be innocent, "I had seen Auntie Rose come in. So, I thought I could come in.

Jacob Jr. started on the puppy dog face, "Oh, come on Jacob he just wants to see how I'm doing." Jake went over to Nessie, "I know but we need to start setting rules around here. Before you know it they'll be starting school." Renesmee thought for a moment and realized that Jacob was right, "Jr. the next time your father ask you to do something you do it. Do you understand me?" Jacob Jr. nodded a little scared.

Once the triples were ready to go out on their first hunting trip, Leah came running in, "Nessie, Nessie! I need to talk to you its urgent." Renesmee looked around confused, "What is it Leah?" She took a deep breath, "I think I just imprinted!" Everyone looked at Leah shocked, "What! With Who?! Where!" Renesmee looked at the group and said, "Leah is talking to me not you. Now, butt out." Emmett and Jasper just looked at each other in disbelief.

Renesmee and Leah went outside to the porch when Nessie asked, "Who is he?" Leah smiled showing her white teeth, "His name is Aaron. He goes to school with me on the reservation. I can't believe it!" Renesmee was happy for Leah but she was afraid, "Does he know about the family and the legends?" She sat down on a patio chair, "No, but I'm going to tell him tonight at Billy's and I was wondering…" Nessie said confused, "What? You want Jacob and me to be there right?" Leah nodded saying yes.

Nessie sighed, "Leah, I know that Jake and I are the leaders of the pack. But, we still have a life. Can't Billy help you explain this to your new boyfriend?" Leah said begging, "I just need some moral support. That's all. Please Ness?" Renesmee gave in, "Okay, but the kids are coming with us." Leah jumped up and down thankful, "Oh, you're the greatest Renesmee!"

Leah ran back into the house happy Nessie following, "Change of plans." Jacob looked up at Nessie, "What do you mean? We're going to take the kids hunting." Jacob Jr. started to pout, "I want to go hunting. Please?" Renesmee bent down to her son's level, "How about when we get back from Grandpa Billy's house that we go hunting?" Jake Jr. didn't budge, "But, I want to go now. I want to change into my fur." Jacob added, "Maggie and Sam Jr. are going to be there." Jake Jr. smiled and said, "Oh, well then I want to go."

Everyone laughed at the change of Jake Jr's attitude then Renesmee asked Jacob, "Can you get Bree and Liam ready? I'll get the car seats and put them in the car." Jacob nodded but before Nessie walked out of the door he gave her a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Remember if you haven't reserved your copy of TWILIGHT THE MOVIE do it now! I did it yesturday its so much easier then just going into a bookstore or video store and find out that thier out of that certain movie or book. Sorry for the long wait on these few chapters I've been working a research paper for english. Here is chapter 7 of Jake and Renesmee: THE HONEYMOON'S OVER.**

Chapter 7

We had reached La Push and Jacob Jr. was jumping out of his car seat with excitement I finally told him to sit down before the cops gave them a ticket. He finally calmed down little still excited.

They finally reached La Push and Jacob gotten Bree and Liam all excited too by the time the car was parked in the driveway Nessie looked at Jacob, "Did they already have their nap today? I don't really remember. It's been a long day." Jacob opened the car door and said, "No, I was planning on laying them down after we went for a walk in the woods." A little guilty, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't really want to come but you know Leah."

Jacob chuckled, "It's alright. Lets go before the neighbors start staring." Renesmee and Jacob put the triples in their 'almost grown' strollers the door then opened Sue Clear water happy to see them, "Oh! Jacob, Nessie come in, come in, Leah just told us that you were coming."

Jacob let Renesmee in first with the stroller's first before he asked Sue, "When is this Aaron guy coming over?" She shut the door then, "He's on his way. I don't understand why Leah wanted you to come. She knows the legends already." Nessie was starting to unbuckle the children when she said, "Leah, just wants us here for moral support. That's what she told me." Little Jake then yelled, "Where is Sam and Maggie? Momma told me that they would be here!" Sue smiled and bent down to little Jake, "They will be here in a few minutes baby." Jake Jr. just pouted. Renesmee started to sit down in a chair by Jacob but Bree hung on to her, "Why don't you go and play with Liam and Jake Jr. Bree?" The shy little girl just dug her face into Nessie's shoulder scared, "I don't want to play. I want to be home with Grandpa playing the piano." Nessie sighed, "Do you want to go to the beach? Uncle Quil will be here soon." Bree started to have a smile, "Well...I guess I could go to the beach."

Right then the whole pack walked into the house with Billy last, "Hey everyone!" Paul gave a shake to Jacob and seen that he brought the whole family, "Wow! Jake that can't be little Jake, Bree and Liam?" Jacob laughed at his reaction, "Yea, that's them. They have already been through the change." With a shocking smile Paul said, "Well, I guess I knew it would of happened sooner or later." Quil then came into view from the large group with Bree in his arms, "You don't need me do you Jacob, Nessie? It seems to me that Bree here wants to go to the beach." Jacob and Renesmee smiled and said, "Go ahead." By then Quil and Bree were on their way to the beach. Billy finally found his place in the living room asking Leah, "Where is this boyfriend of yours? You told me that he was on his way here." Leah pacing back and fourth said, "He should be here." Right then there was a knock on the door. Leah ran to the door nervous, "Come on in Aaron. Everyone's waiting to meet you." A young man about nineteen walked in the door. The pack just looked at waiting for him to say something but Leah did it instead, "Everyone, this is Aaron Moore. Aaron I would like you to meet my family." Nessie looked at him and seen that he was tall and tan but skinny with brown hair and green eyes, "Leah, you didn't tell me that your family was this big."

Leah put her arm through his and said, "I know. But, don't worry they like you already." Liam and Jake Jr. then ran in the living room with toy swords in their hands, "Kids..." Renesmeesmiled and said, "Oh! don't worry their our children not Leah's." Confused, "You and Jacob look young to have kids." Jacob then laughed, "Thanks for the comment. Now, lets get down to business." Aaron took a deep breath and said, "Leah already told me about imprinting." Jacob smiled happy, "Good... less for me to explain. What about the old treaty with vampires and werewolves?" Aaron's eyes bugged out, "What treaty? Oh! the one about about the 'Cold Ones'. Do they still live in Forks?" Nessie cleared her throat, "Yes, they do still live in Forks. They're my parents, Grandparents, aunts and uncles. And of course, Jacob the Alpha they're his in laws." Aaron stood up from the couch, "You married a vampire?" Jacob sighed then, "Here we go again. She's only half vampire. Renesmee _my _wife is a inbreed." Renesmee looked at Leah and said, "You could have at least should have told him about me Leah!"

**A/N: I'm sorry but I have to stop here for now. The next chapter will be longer promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just found that that Dekoda Fanning is going to be playing Jane in New Moon the movie. And, Drew Berrymore is thinking about directing Eclipse! I thought you would want to know. That is all I that I know right now. If there's more I will let you know later on. Here is chapter 8 of Jake and Renesmee: THE HONEYMOON'S OVER.**

Chapter 8

I sat there stearing at Leah waiting for her to answer. With her not telling Aaron he could have gone and done something crazy like Dave. I don't think I could stand another fight dealing with the same situation.

Nessie looked at Leah angry, "Well why didn't you tell him?" Leah sighed, "I didn't know how to tell him Ness. Calm down." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Leah. I just don't want to go through the same thing again. You know how it went with Dave two days ago." Aaron asked, "What happened exactly?" Jacob picked up Liem and put her in his lap, "Well Sam Uley's dad Dave. Didn't really agree on Renesmee and I. So, he went all crazy and wanted to kill Nessie for supposedly 'ruining' the pack." Aaron finally nodded in understand statement, "I understand now." Leah jumped up and down while on the couch, "Good. I wasn't exspecting you to act calm. Reachel was the one who acted like she was going to go crazy. And, she Jacob's sister." Liem then jumped off of Jake's lap and walked over to Nessie, "Momma, are you done yet? I want to go to the beach like Bree and Uncle Quil."

She sighed and looked at her son and then back at Jacob giving that eye then Jacob said, "Well, its nice to meet you Aaron. As you know your part of the family now." Aaron laughed, "Thanks. I guess." Jake and Nessie put the two children in the stoller and started to walk out when Nessie seen Sue in the kichen, "I guess we're leaving now. Tell Grandpa Charlie that I miss miss him and, that I miss him coming to visit." Sue put something in the sink and turned to face Renesmee, "I will, it's nice to see you again Ness. We should plan a get together soon." Nessie smiled, "That will be great. And thanks for everything." Both Sue and Renesmee hugged in goodbye and Jacob was waiting for her to come to the car to help him with the children and the stroller.

When both Jacob and Rensemee were in the car she had an idea, "Why don't you go into the woods and change into her fur? And call Quil while your there. And I will meet you some where near the forest edge." Jacob thought for a moment and whispered, "I would love to. But, your not going to be able to change and you know the kids will want to too." Nessie surprised Jake with a kiss and said, "We will let them run at home. They are to young to run in the forest right now." Then he asked Nessie out of suprise, "Do you want to start going to school again. I mean here on the reservation, That way Billy can watch the triples while we're in school." Renesmee said in shock, "I can't go to school now!" Jacob still didn't budge, "Ness, Billy will be watching the kids. Have you forgotten that your still a teenager?" With that word 'teenager' she had forgotten about being a teenager, "Oh my god I did forget how to be a teenager! I guess I'd lost it after the triples were born."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Drew Berrymore is'nt going to direct ELCIPSE THE MOVIE. Please review once your done reading this chapter. It might not be as good as the other chapters because I'm trying to figure out how this is going to end. I had watch the DVD of TWILIGHT it was so cool. Even though, I had already watched it in the teathers. Enjoy! BreakingDawn17**

Chapter 9

As I looked at Jacob in shock I thought to myself, _"Wow, I have changed sine I've been with Jacob. More machure I guess?" _ Then I asked Jacob, "Is it a bad thing that I'm not acting like teenager? I mean Grandma Renee always told me that my mom acted like she was older then she really was."

Jacob sighed, "Well, you have more of a protective streck going. But, that is normal for a new mother." Then he asked again, "Do you want to go back to school. I can set it up to where you can go to the high school in the reservation. So, you can be close to the children." Renesmee thought for moment and then said, "I guess I could go back to school. But I already know what my mom and dad will say." Jacob laughed, "They'll probably want to go back too. Not to La Push High, but to Forks High School." Before Nessie and Jake started more on school Jacob Jr started screaming again, "I want to go to the beach! I want to go to the beach!" And then Nessie told Jacob, "We're spoiling them to much. Listen to him Jacob. He's screaming on top of his lungs." He turned around and seen that Jacob Jr. was kicking and screaming and Lieam soundly asleep, "Jacob Jr. stop kicking the seats. We're not moving this car until you calm your self down." At frist Jake Jr. didn't listen and then Jacob put the car in park waiting.

Two minutes later Jacob stopped throughing a tamturm and sniffed, "Okay, lets go. Please?" Nessie looked at her son and said, "Jake you have to understand that you don't need to through a fit to get what you want. Your father and I were going to go to the beach. It just took longer because we were in an important converation. You have to learn to have paitences with us do you understand?" Jacob Jr. rubbed his face, "Yes momma. I understand." Nessie then looked back and Jacob and nodded telling him to start the car again. When they reached the beach Lieam finally woke up from his small nap, "Where are we?" Jacob started to unbuckle him and said, "La Push Beach." As Jacob unbuckled the two boys Nessie had seen Quil and Bree playing in the sand, "Having fun?" With the voice of Nessie coming closer to Quil he had waved and said, "Yes we are. Bree has already built her thrid sand castle." Renesmee didn't want to sit by Bree or Quil just yet until Jacob was right be side her.

Jacob didn't bring the storllers this time instead he took the boy's shoes off and lead them to where Nessie, Quil and Bree were. As soon has Jacob came into view Bree jumped up, "Daddy!" Jake lifted Bree and smiled, "How's my little priness?" Bree giggled, "Buliding sand castles. Wanna help?" Jacob looked the the already formed castle and said, "Your missing a river sournding the castle grounds. Here let me show you. Grandma Bella used to make mud pies with me when we were younger." Jacob then started to make a circle around the pile of dirt and then grabbed a bucket and went to the shore and put water in the bucket, "Now your castle looks perfect." Jacob didn't really want to change much to little Bree's creation so he just left the way she wanted it to be while watching the children play Quil asked Nessie, " Do you want to have a boundfire here at the beach next Saturday? Same and Emily are bringing the twins. That way the triples can have some playmates. And, I bet Claire would love to come."

Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other and agreed, "That would be great! We will tell Edward and Bella tonight." Right then Quil's new cellphone rang, "Speak of the devil its Claire's mom is calling." Quil answered, "Hello?" Mary asked, "Can you watch Claire for us tonight? Ben and I want to go to the movies and we need a babysitter." He looked back at Nessie and Jake and then said to Mary in the phone, "Sure. But, I'm at the beach with Nessie and Jake. Can you drop Claire here on your way to the movies?" It took a moment for Mary to reply back, "No problem. Ben and I are going to go out to dinner and then go to the late show. So, Claire is going to have to stay with you tonight." Quil smiled, "No problem I still have some clothes from the last time she stayed the night. Sue and I will love to have her."It was'nt until eight o'clock when Claire arrived. She was already alseep so Quil put her in his room with the door cracked open. Nessie and Jake put the triples in with Claire, "Do you care if Renemee and me crash here tonight? Since the triples are asleep?" Sue then walked into the room with pillows and bankets in hand, "I'll pull out the couch tonight. You two do look like you could pass out any minute now." Nessie and Jake helped Sue put the sheets on the bed.

Around five thirty in the morning Jacob woke up to a scream. He ran to the room that the children were sleeping in and it was Claire. She looked like she was running a high fever, "Nessie! I think there's something wrong with Claire she's running a fever!" Nessie then ran to the bedroom and seen that Claire was sweating so much that it was going through the sheets, "Hurry run to the house and get Grandpa. Claire is running a tempure of a hundarad and four."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope that you're enjoying reading this storyline. I'm sorry that I've not posted up the chapters much faster then I used to. But, here is chapter 10 of Renesmee and Jacob: THE HONEY MOON'S OVER. Please review I would love to hear what you have to say! :]**

Chapter 10

Grandpa was checking on Claire's tempature and when he came out Jake and I just looked at him, "Her apendtics. I gave her some children's motrion to take down her fever. Does Claire's parents know about this?" In relief knowing that the fever was going down, "Quil is on the phone with them now. Do you think that Clarie is going to be alright?" Grandpa just looked at me and said, "Not unless I do an emergancy surgery. Her apendtics will burst."

An hour later Claire's parents Mary and Ben arrived at the Clearwater's house, "Is she alright? We came as soon as we heard." Carlisle put his tethascope around his neck, "For the moment yes. It seems like her apendtics is flearing up. I have already called the hosptial and they know that we're on our way. I'm going to have to give Caire an emergancy surgery before the apendtics burst." Mary hugged her husband and cried, "Oh, Ben I knew we should of stayed home tonight." Ben looked at Nessie, "Do you know where Quil is?" With Jake's arm around her she said, "He's in the bedroom with Claire. And the the triples are upstairs sleeping." Sighing, "I hope that Quil doesn't think that it's his fault on what happpen to Claire." In the middle of the converation Quil walked into the living room with Claire in his arms. "Well, aren't we going to the hospital or not?"

Nessie gave Jake a worried look, "Who is going to look after the children? I'm not going to leave them here alone." Calming Nessie, "Sue will look after them. They're already alseep so they'll never know that we're gone." Sighing in relief Renesmee left the triples in Sue's care. Back in the hospital Quil was pacing back and forth in worry waiting for Carliale to come with some news. Two hours passed and Dr. Cullen came out with a smile on his face, "Claire is going to be alright she's in ICU right now. I want to keep an eye on her for tonight to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Both Clarie's parents and Quil and along with everyone took a deep breath with sleep in their eyes. The tense atomsphere was gone.

Later in the afternoon Nessie and Jake went back to the Cullen mansion, "Quil will be devastated if something happens with Clarie." Nessie walked to her bedroom door and opened it, "What will happen to Quil if Clarie doesn't make it with the surgery?" Jacob took off his t-shirt and went to the bed, "It won't turn out good in the end and that's all I'm saying for now." Renesmee cliamed into bed and started to massage Jacob's shoulders, " I don't know why I asked she'll make it you know Carliale is a good surgen and doctor."

Moaning Jake said, "That feels good Nessie." Not stop Nessie whispered, "You know its been three weeks..." Smiling Jacob had gotten the idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While I was in Jake's arm's I decided to wake up to check up on the children up in La Push. Jacob of course is still sleeping soundly. Once I was dressed I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Instead of getting ceral I grabbed me a bag of O negative and a glass out of the cabinet. Sitting down I poured me a some breakfast and then I heard snoring in the livingroom. Walking every quietly I found a baseball bat.

Renesmee's heart was beating even faster then normal and then she reached the living room and seen Leah and Aaron on the couch in nothing but sheets. Finding a air horn Nessie pushed the button, "What in the hell are you two doing here? Don't you any where else to do your business? What if the kids were here and seen you like this Leah?" Aaron was on the floor once again scared out of his mind he looked at Renesmee, "We knew that you and the rest of the family wouldn't be here so Leah decided to come here and crash." Having the sheet tightly around her body Leah said, "I'm sorry Ness. We got carried away..." Jacob came running into the room, "What in the God's name is going on in here?" Quickly Jacob's question was answered by the scene in front of him, "Leah whao! huh, what are you doing here?"

Out raged Nessie said, "I just asked them the same thing." Anger in her eyes Nessie waited for an answer Leah started first. "Billy didn't want us to be in the house while he was in a meeting with the pack. And, Aaron and I wanted to go out so, I decided to come here. I thought you and the rest of the Cullen's would be here. But, no one answered the door... I remembered where the key was so I let myself in." Jake walked into the living room and stood by Nessie, "As you know we weren't having fun last night Leah. Clarie is in the hospital. That's were we've been all night." Worried, "What? What happened?" Aaron cut in, "Who's Clarie?" Jacob looked at Aaron he said, "Quil's future mate or you can call it that." Wanting to get to the point Leah said, "I hope nothing happened to her. Quil must be a mess."

Tears in her eyes Leah sat on the love seat and quickly had gotten the messge from Jacob in her head. "Oh my God! Is Claire going to make it?" Getting her glass from the counter Nessie said, "Calirale said that she would be. But, he wants to keep her under supervision while healing." Then Leah asked, "What about the triples where are they?" Jacob sighed updating Leah on what happend the night before, " They're with your mother. I hope she didn't care for watching them I know Charlie and her are getting serious..." While in the middle of the last sentance Bella walked in and heard the last word serious, "What about my dad?" Charlie and Sue had been dating for almost three months and Bella ddin't know anything about it until now, " Oh, Hi mom we were just telling Leah about Clarie." Putting her keys on the counter Bella asked again, "What about my dad? And Sue? What's going on?"

Jacob sighed again, "Please don't be upset when I say this Bell's but your dad and Sue are dating." He grimanced and continued, "They have been for some months now. Please don't hit me I don't want to break a bone. I heal fast but it still hurts." Laughing and teeth shining Bella said, "I'm not going to hurt you Jake. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm glad that Charlie's happy. It's been so long since he's been with someone." While laughing at Jacob's reaction Bella had seen Leah and her new mate in nothing but a sheet, "I don't even want to ask. Leah why don't you and Aaron go get dressed. Before Jacob and Nessie have a fit. You should be happy that Nessie didn't do anything stupid."

Leah and Aaron did go and change clothes but before they reached the upstairs Bella said, "Leah knows where we keep the extra clothing. So, if you need anything to change into Aaron your welcome to look." Gawking at Bella Leah had to hit him in the head to get his attention, "Come on I want to get into something before Emmett gets here. He'll be laughing his ass off if he sees me like this with you."

**A/N: I had gotten so many reviews reguarding this story. It made me go out of writer's block in the process. I have somthing to tell you too. As you know New Moon is being filimed I had went on a fan website and they had a link to some of the pictures of the movie while it was being filmed. The pictures have some really good kissing action going on with Kristen and Robert here is the link: .com/3196743?page=0,0,53 there is 56 photos altogher. Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chathe pter 12

A few weeks later Leah and Aaron were trying their best to stay away from the manison. Aaron is scared of me. I think it's funny, I don't know how or why Leah imprinted on him. To me, he is just a big baby and not tough. When I was younger I thought that Leah would find someone that would be strong and tough like her. With good leadership and great skills. But, I guess I was wrong oppsites atract right? Personally, I don't know why Jacob imprinted on me. Mom says that I have a little of her human self inside me. And, that's what atracts him to me. That, I'm guessing on. No matter the reason I still love him.

Later that night Bella invitied Charlie and the pack for dinner. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's (except Nessie and the triples) were on a special diet. Sue was even invited and she accepted on the account of Charlie being there. Bella was a little nervous, "Edward, don't worry. I'm fine, I'm happy for Charile he's fianlly moved on. To tell you the truth, I'm a little dombfounded." Chuckling, "Why?" Smiling, Bella said in a whisper, "On account of the family. Of us being vampire or so she calls it _bloodsuckers _or _leeches_" Warpping his arms around Bella's small waist, "Sue has had it rough. With Harry passing, and Leah imprinting. Along with us not being enmies. It's just to much for her. I've read her mind, Sue is scared of change. She thoought that Harry would be beside her for years and then his heart attack happened. After that her world went down hill from there." Edward sighed and then seen the confused look and gave an example, "You know how you felt when I left you?" Faintly remmebering, "A little. Not really. It's a human memory. I just still remember the pain I went through." Undering standing now, "So what your saying, is the kind of pain I went through is the pain Sue has. I can't see her having that kind of grief and pain. After so many years. It's been what? seven years now or that's what you keep telling me."

Before Edward could comment anymore on the subject Seth burst in the door. Food in hand, "Hey guys, I thought the frig could use a fill up. Mom brought her famous greenbean cassarole." Seth walked into the kitchen and knew that there was a hidden stash of blood in the very back of the refrigarator. While putting food away Leah came in, "Seth, you know all that food won't be gone by tonight." Laughing, "Sis, you should know me. This food _will _be gone by tonight." Noticing that Aaron wasn't right behind Seth decided to push on the subject. "Where is your so what of a boyfriend?" Grabbing a bag of chips, "He didn't want to come tonight. He has a family party to go to. It was a last minute thing. He should be coming by later though, but when he does come. Please, _please, _take it easy on him. Aaron is still getting used to this." Shutting the door, "I will have a haylo I promise." Smiling, Leah went into the livingroom Charlie now walking in with Sue behind him, "Dad, you made it. Emmet recorded the football game today so you can watch it."

Nessie came downstairs with the triples behind (they started walking) "Mama, who's gonna be here." Nessie turned around on the last step and helped the three toddlers, "It's just a small get together. Grandpa is coming too with Autie Sue." Once kids were taken care of Jake Jr yelled, "Bree! do you want to play?" Jacob then came down yawning, "Hi everyone, sorry we feel asleep while the kido's were sleeping." Bree gigled and ran around the coffee table Jake Jr following, "No running!" Esme grabbed Jake Jr and started tickling him on the sides, "No, No," Jake screamed with laughter. Emmett and Rose walked in the house coming back from a 'camping trip', "Leah, I'm surprised your here after what happened last week. Where is you little toy anyway?" Leah said sourly, "As a matter of fact Emmett Aaron should be on his way." Nessie whispered to Jacob, "I hope nothing happens while Charile is here." Kissing on the top of her head Jacob said reasurring, "It wll, I promise I'm keeping an eye on everyone of the pack." In the matter, Charile was enjoying himself watching the game and nursing a beer.

Sue came in with cheeseburgars and hamburgars in hand, "It's ready boys. Come an' get it." Seth jumped up first and then Emse said stopping him, "Why don't we get food for the kid's first before you and the rest of the bunch eat all of it?" Sue put the plate of meat on the table, "Good point Esme. Nessie, Jake come an' get it." Nessie and Jacob put the kids food together and placed it on a small table, "I want to sit with you Aunt Alice." Bree looked up and begged but Nessie intervinted, "I don't think so Bree you can sit with your brothers." Nessie sat down with everyone else when Sue asked, "So, when are you going back to school?" She nudged Jacob in the rib knowing that he told their secret, "I don't know if I'm going back to school. There is so much to do here, the kids, resbonsability of the pack." Bella surprised to hear the news, "You didn't tell me that you wanted to go back. You should go to Forks HIgh School. Like your dad and I did when we were younger." (They have to fake their ages around Charlie. He only knows little peaces of the story. Read Breaking Dawn.)

Once the food was served everyone went outside at twilight. Charlie was holding Liam when Aaron walked into the yard, "What in the hell happened to you? Leah ran to his side looking at the black eye that was forming, "My dad and I just got into. I'm fine, Oh, Leah. That hurts Leah." Jacob asked, "What caused the fight?" Sighing Aaron repilied, "I wanted to leave early. And, he was drunk. My dad thought that I wanted to leave because of him bring his new girlfriend. She's not that bright... and he thinks that I don't care fo the family anymore. That I only care for Leah. He called her a sult so I hit him... that how the fight started." Leah hugged Aaron and then Charlie asked, "Do you want to press charges for asult?" walking towards the porch, "No, I'm just not going back home for awhile til things calm down." Carlisle walked into the house for his medical bag. "I just have to go back later to get my things. A few clothes and my school books." Leah said taking deep breaths, "I want to go with you. Just if any anything else happens. I'll protect you."

**A/N: I don't really have much interest in this story anymore. It's coming to an end. I have other stories that I need to finish and others to start... Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, BreakingDawn17**


End file.
